User blog:Yewberry/Let's Talk About Thistleclaw
Alrighty. Hi She's and Toms! Yew here with another Let's Talk About! Today, we're talking about Thistleclaw! Let's get started. Thistleclaw. You know, there are some.. um… Mixed opinions on this guy. Personally, this is going to be difficult because I HATE Thistleclaw. But I PROMISE to give you the run around on Thistleclaw, good traits and all. Alright. Let’s get started. Alright. Let’s start with why people believe that he’s the evil cat that he totally is. Well, let’s go back to the snoozefest that was Bluestar’s Prophecy. You guys need to remember that this was in BLUSTAR’S perspective, not Thistleclaw’s. Honestly, Bluestar was just as rude and inconsiderate as Thistleclaw, at times. Thistleclaw is mostly hated because people and warriors fans all around the world blame him for the infamous Tigerclaw/ star rising to power in the forest. But although Thistleclaw WAS part of Tigerstar’s character development, it wasn’t ALL Thistleclaw’s fault. One thing that did get me was Thistleclaw urging Tigerpaw to attack young Tiny. Tiny later became the evil Scourge. But I personally don’t think it was because of the attack, and actually, we're pretty sure it's not because of the attack. Tiny wanted to look tough, so poof, here's this new cat, Scourge, with these reinforced claws, and this sharp collar. Thistleclaw was a part of Tigerstar's character development, for sure, and honestly? Thistleclaw was a big reason for Tigerstar's over-the-top ambitiousness, because that's very much Thistleclaw's personality as well. The quote below describes that... Extreme ambitiousness perfectly. "Oh yes. There was Thistleclaw. He was a fine warrior, strong and brave. But his answer to every problem was a fight. Should I have watched him be made deputy, and then leader, and let him force the Clan into unnecessary wars? He died as he lived, Fireheart, a few seasons before you came to join us, attacking a RiverClan patrol on the border. Wild and arrogant to the last. I couldn’t stand by and let him destroy my Clan.”— Bluestarabout Thistleclaw in Forest of Secrets, page 233 The quote above describes Thistleclaw very accurately. He was so ambitious that he died attacking a RiverClan patrol. Alone. Alone. Let me say that again: Alone. And in case you didn’t hear me: Alone! This was an EXTREMELY ambitious action that, in the end, took his life! He really should have thought, because his actions had big consequences that resulted in him dying, and never achieving his goal of becoming the leader of ThunderClan. Instead, his sister-in-law risked everything and turned out to be the legendary Bluestar. Bluestar wasn't overambitious, like Thistleclaw, and left behind an amazing legacy, instead of being an infamous Dark Forest cat. One reason he went to the dark forest is because he had a strong desire for fighting and killing, and he (to the least) pushed the warrior code at times…. Okay, more than pushed it. Destroyed it. Trained in the dark forest and neglected and injured a kit in need, and many more big reasons. He deserved to go to the DF, and he got what he deserved. Thanks for reading this Let's Talk About, and I hope you liked! Yew out. Category:Blog posts